


Die Neuen Abenteuer von Agent 4

by krobonil



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pearlina
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krobonil/pseuds/krobonil
Summary: Begleite Charlie (aka Agent 4) auf seiner abenteuerlichen Suche nach einer neuen Bestimmung.Nachdem DJ Octavio in eine Glaskugel gesteckt wurde, die nach seinem letzten Ausbruch zusätzlich mit farbigem Klebeband verstärkt wurde, ist die Frage um Charlies Zukunft präsenter denn je.





	1. Du bist gefeuert!

"Ihr seid gefeuert! Ausser ihr wollt es nochmals versuchen", dröhnte die knisternde Stimme durch den Lautsprecher der Bär GmbH. Charlie (aka Agent 4) nahm es teilnahmslos hin, denn er konnte nicht mehr. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, stets ging bei diesen dubiosen Einsätzen was schief.

Er wollte nur noch alleine sein und begab sich deshalb auf direktem Weg zum Octo-Canyon, wo er seinen abgelegenen Lieblings-Platz aufsuchte. Wie immer umgab ihn an dieser erhöhten Stelle nichts weiter als dem Atem der Berge und des weiten offenen Raumes zwischen dem Himmel und den zerklüfteten Felswänden. Die letzten Jahre verbrachte Charlie mit Missionen doch mit der Gefangennahme von DJ Octovio und dem aktuellen Frieden zwischen Inklingen und Oktarianern war das natürlich nicht mehr gefragt. Eigentlich eine gute Entwicklung fand Agent 4, doch was soll er nun tun?

Für Rangkämpfe war er nicht salzig genug und an üblichen Revierkämpfen nahm er nur aus Höflichkeit teil. Meist zur Splatfest-Zeit, wenn ihn jemand dazu einlud. Einen Monat nun hatte er sich auch noch bei der Bär GmbH durchgeschlagen und da ihm auch dies nicht zusagte, wusste er nicht weiter.

Natürlich gab es noch viele weitere Jobs aber für diese musste man pünktlich sein und das war nicht gerade Charlies Stärke. Schon vor seiner Agentenkarriere wurde er regelmässig gefeuert oder gar nicht erst eingestellt. Das ging sogar so weit, dass er in seinen Ferien nur ein einziges Treffen mit einem alten Freund vereinbart hatte und sich selbst bei diesem um eine Stunde verspätete. Entsprechend dieser Quote hatte Agent 4 keine Freunde.

Da hatte Agent 3 es besser. Die Glückliche verbrachte ihre Zeit stets mit Agent 8, den sie in der Tiefseebahn kennenlernte. Das gönnte er ihr auch, denn es nahm ihr die Ernsthaftigkeit und sie war so offen und herzlich, wie er es von ihr sonst bisher nur aus ihrer Kindheit kannte.

Er freute sich in Gedanken wirklich für sie und liess seine Beine über den Abgrund hängen. Es war ein wirklich Aussichtspunkt, doch so sehr es seinen Betrachter durch die reiche Vielfalt an Planzen und Formen im Gestein lockte, die Sorgen in Agent 4 waren stärker. Er füllte eine Klecks-Bombe zu einem Viertel mit Tinte und liess sie den Hang hinunter kullern.

Kommentierend zählte er auf, was die Klecks-Bombe macht: "Zuerst erklingt dein Warnsignal - Jetzt bist du im freien Fall und klingst gar nicht - Jetzt kullerst du wieder hinunter und wir hören dein Warnsignal erneut - Nun wird es schneller - Dann explodierst du - Und jetzt stöhnst du, ehh? Was?!"

"Hey! Das tut weh!", kam es von einer Stimme weiter unten.

"Ahh, Tut mir Leid!", sagte Charlie instinktiv und hielt sich beide Hände vor die Augen. Einen Moment konnte er sich nicht rühren doch dann hörte er wieder die Stimme - Oder etwa doch nicht? Er lauschte in aller Stille und reckte sich über den Abgrund um etwas zu sehen aber da waren zu viele Pflanzen. Vielleicht hatte er sich das Ganze auch nur eingebildet, und da hörte er sie erneut. Es waren aber keine Worte sondern eher Laute, nach einem Wimmern oder Klagen. Charlie schluckte tief und rief erneut, so sehr es seine noch gebrochene Stimme erlaubte: "Hey, Alles ok da unten?"

Keine Antwort. Er versuchte es erneut und horchte:

Eine Antwort blieb noch immer aus.

'Oh, Squid, was hab ich getan?', dachte sich Nummer 4 und schob leichte Panik: 'Bitte sei am Leben, bitte!' Er schaute sich Hilfe suchend um und rannte los zur Kuttelfisch Kajüte. 'Ich muss helfen, egal wie!'

Es war kein langer Weg und er hatte sie schon bald erreicht. Marie sass auf einer Holzbank beim Eingang der Hütte und schien ein Abendessen vorzubereiten. "Hi Marie, entschuldige, kann ich mir einen Echolokator borgen?" Marie war etwas perplex - genau genommen wusste sie nicht einmal, dass ihr Agent heute je durch den Gullie hier im Octo-Canion erschienen ist. "Ehm, klar. Die zweite Schublade links. Eine lila Büchse müsste es sein," sagte Marie: "Aber wofür?"

"Erkläre ich später, hab keine Zeit", antwortete Charlie und begab sich sogleich zur genannten Schublade und wühlte kurz darin. Er bedankte sich und war so schnell verschwunden, wie er eben gekommen war. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Schiebetür und Callie kam aus der Kajüte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Was meinst du, Liebes?", fragte sie mit einer gewissen Neugier hinter ihrer Stimme. Marie hatte ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zu ihrer Cousine und bemerkte die Absichten natürlich sofort und grinste zurück: "Denkst du wir holen ihn noch ein? Es sah aus als wäre er mal wieder spät dran." "Na Logo Limönchen, komm mit. Er hat keinen Super-Jump gemacht also kann es nicht weit sein." "Bitte nenn mich nicht so", schmollte Marie und folgte sogleich Callie, die sich bereits in Charlies Richtung aufgemacht hat: 'Wenn er wieder Geburtstag hat dann schenken wir ihm ne Uhr!'


	2. Wie könnte ich nur helfen?

Das Signal war schwach aber es war da. Der Echolokator aus der Konserve zeigte Charlie den direkten Weg an und er wagte einen SuperJump. Unten angekommen, musste er sofort sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden um nicht noch in den Abgrund zu stolpern. Nur wenige Zentimeter rutschiger Boden befand sich zwischen seinem linken Schuh und der finsteren Tiefe. 'Wow, das hätte echt schief gehen können.'

Als der Atem wieder einsetzte, sah er sich um. Wie auf der Pirsch, horchte er nach einem Geräusch aber ausser den luftigen Winden und dem Schotter unter seinen Füssen war nichts zu hören. Er spähte noch weiter und entdeckte die gelbe Tinte seiner Klecks-Bombe. Zwar nur eine kleine Pfütze aber immerhin. Durch die vielen Pflanzen wurde die meiste Tinte wohl bereits absorbiert. Allgemein gab es hier kaum eine Stelle an der Tinte haften konnte. Auch ein Hinaufschwimmen schien von diesem befremdlichen Ort unmöglich.

"Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Ich komme um zu helfen", rief Charlie und hörte seinen Stimme von den Wänden hallen. Etwas unheimlich war es schon aber hier irgendwo wird sich eine verletzte Person befinden. 'Eine Person, die ER verletzt hat!', ging es durch den Kopf des Agenten und da entdeckte er einen Felsvorsprung. Mit raschelnden Geräuschen zwängte er sich durch die Flora hindurch um kurze Zeit später eine Waffe vor seine Nase gedrückt zu bekommen.

"St-Stehen bleiben!", sagte der Besitzer der Waffe in zittrigem Ton und noch zittrigeren Händen. Man hörte selbst den Abzug klimpern. Es war die Stimme einer jungen Oktarianerin. Auf ihren Wangen und über die Schultern lag gelbe Tinte. "Du bist verletzt. Ich bin hier um zu h...", "Verschwinde!", rief sie nun in einem sehr erschöpften und sogar sinkenden Tonfall. Ihre wackeligen Beine gaben nach und sie war dabei zusammenzusacken. Charlie setzte einen Schritt nach vorn und fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Die Fremde war ziemlich leicht und lag nun bewusstlos in seinen Armen. Die Augen schienen verkrampft und noch schlimmer, die Tinte haftete seit seiner Klecks-Bombe immer noch auf ihr. Dieser Oktoling muss in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung sein - Gegnerische Tinte auf der Haut wird normalerweise nach wenigen Sekunden neutralisiert. "Hey, ich will dir helfen. Kannst du dich vielleicht in einen Tintenfisch verwandeln?", sagte Agent 4 in ruhigem Ton aber da war keine Reaktion. 'Oh Squid'. Er legte die zierliche Dame unter den Felsvorsprung und zog seinen gelben Agenten-Parka aus. Diesen breitete er neben ihr aus um sie anschliessen darauf zu betten.

Danach setzte er erneut zum SuperJump an - Dieses Mal direkt zur Kuttelfisch-Kajüte. "Marie, Callie, ein Notfall! Ich brauch einen Tintenkiller und ne Decke. Da ist eine verletzte Person...", rief er und merkte, dass die beiden gar nicht da waren. Es war schon öfters vorgekommen, dass die Squid-Sisters manchmal wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schienen - Sehr zu Ungunsten seines Waffenhoroskops. So bediente er sich selbst in der Hütte, fand eine flauschig aussehende, pinkfarbene Decke und war wieder im Spurt. Wieder am Abgrund angekommen, wünschte Charlie sich eine intelligentere Lösung zu haben und setzte erneut zum SuperJump an.

___

 

"Shh! Callie, er wird dich hören", flüsterte Marie ihr zu. Die beiden kauerten hinter den Überresten einer niedrigen Mauer und sahen ihren Agenten am Abgrund. Das grüne Idol spielte nie Verstecken mit ihrer Cousine, weil die grottenschlecht in dieser Disziplin war. Entweder sie krümmte sich in ihrem Versteck vor Lachen oder gab sich sonst mit irgend einem peinlichen Laut bekannt. Callie ruhig zu halten war eine Herausforderung, die nur Marie in der Lage war zu meistern. Auch wenn das pinke Idol traurig oder vor einem Konzert ganz aufgebracht war, gab es eine Sache, die ausschliesslich Marie für sie tun konnte und genau dies tat sie auch jetzt.

Callie spürte eine Wärme der Zuwendung auf ihrem Rücken und den warmen Atem ihrer Cousine auf ihrem Nacken. Marie war dabei, eine innige Umarmung um ihre Cousine zu legen, indem sie ihr Kinn auf die linke Schulter platzierte und ihre Arme um den Bauch legte. Damit zog Marie sich noch näher an sie heran. Callie gab nicht den geringsten Laut von sich sondern ergab sich ganz still Marie's Geste und spürte dessen Herz an ihrem Rücken pochen. 'So ist es gut, Callie.' Marie schmolz regelrecht dahin, wenn ihre Cousine diese Entspannung zuliess und mit ihr teilte. Es war einfach nur schön, sich an ihrem Rücken geschmiegt zu halten und ihre Tinte rauschen zu hören. Es sollte aber noch ein Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem die beiden mehr Zeit für sich haben.

"Hi Marie, Liebes - Dein Agent ist mit meiner Decke den Abgrund hinuntergesprungen."


	3. Konzentration ist der Schlüssel

'Beim heiligen Hering, soviel Glück hab ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal!', dachte sich Charlie und schaute einem Felsbrocken der Grösse einer Wassermelone nach, der lautlos in den Abgrund fiel. Ganz ausser Atem kam er bei der Oktoling-Dame an, die noch an Ort und Stelle lag. Mit dem Micro-Tintenkiller in der rechten Hand, begann er ganz langsam über die gelben Tintenflecken auf ihren Schultern zu fahren. Die Maschine gab bei der Reinigung ein leises Fiepsen von sich aber entfernen liess sich die Tinte nicht. 'Merkwürdig' Er legte ihr die mitgebrachte Decke sachte über den Körper und musterte nun ihre erschöpften Wangen, auf denen die Tintenspritzer wie Sommersprossen verteilt waren. Der Agent schien beim Anblick zu verharren: 'Ihr Gesicht ist so wunderschön - Stop, Halt, reiss dich zusammen und reinige endlich die Tinte!' Er schluckte und wollte mit dem Tintenkiller nochmals ansetzen als ein Anruf über seine Ohr-Lautsprecher einging:

Agent 1: ¿ɹɐןʞ sǝןןɐ 'ǝıןɹɐɥɔ ıɥ

Agent 4: Callie, du hälst dein Gerät wieder verkehrt rum und nein, wir haben einen Notfall. Könnt ihr mich orten?

Agent 2: Jup, wir haben dich. Du befindest dich sozusagen unter uns

Agent 4: Gut, ich hab hier unten eine verletzte Person. Könnt ihr uns hoch helfen?

Agent 1: Klar! Hmm...

Agent 1: Agent 4, denkst du es genügt, wenn wir ein Seil zu dir runterlassen?

Agent 4: Ja, das dürfte reichen.

Agent 2: Ok, macht euch bereit, wir sind gleich zurück. Ende aus.

"Uhh, Wer bist du? Bin ich verhaftet?"  
Die Oktarianerin hatte die Augen geöffnet und den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht.

"Ich bin Charlie und nein das bist du nicht. Hehe, es wird alles gut." Er kratze sich am Kopf: "Verzeih mir bitte aber kannst du dich in einen Tintenfisch verwandeln?"

Sie schaute verlegen auf ihre Hände auf der Decke und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit, du brauchst Hilfe! Bitte verwandle dich! Ich schaue auch nicht"

Sie zog sich die pinke Decke über den Kopf und verwandelte sich darunter. Zumindest war nun ein Knäuel von der Grösse eines Tintenfisches in die Decke eingewickelt. Das Offenbaren der eigenen Tintenfischform kam etwa dem Tragen ganz enger Badesachen gleich, weshalb man das mit Ausnahme von Revierkämpfen normalerweise nur unter Freunden oder ganz im Privaten tat. Zugleich zeigte man auch seine verletzliche Seite und das Gefühl dabei war ohne Sonne meist unangenehm kühl, wenn die Tentakel so exponiert waren. Etwa so, als trage man schlechte Socken im Winter.

"Danke, ich verstehe dich - Ich werde dich nun hochheben und mit dir auf das Plateau klettern"  
Da gelangte auch schon ein Seil zu den beiden hinunter. Er hielt sich den Oktoling sachte an den Bauch und zog sich den Agenten-Parka an. Mit dem Schliessen des Reissverschlusses war sie darunter gut fixiert.

'Ganz ruhig Charlie', sagte er sich selbst: 'Da ist ein Oktoling-Mädchen unter deiner Jacke. Es braucht deine Hilfe und deshalb konzentrierst du dich auf die Kuttelfisch-Kajüte. Genau, die Kajüte. Nur die Kajüte, nichts weiter! In die Kajüte musst du sie bringen. Ihre Wangen...  
Nein! Kajüte'

Oben angekommen, eilten alle zusammen zum Stützpunkt. Charlie öffnete vor dem Eingang seinen Parka und übergab den eingewickelten Oktoling den Cousinen. Dabei hielt er die Augen geschlossen. "Sie...", er schluckte und sprach weiter: "Es ist besser, wenn ihr euch um sie kümmert." Ich kann hier draussen warten. "Machen wir, Charlie", sagte Marie in einem ruhigen Tonfall. Sie dankte dem Agent und schob die Tür vor sich zu und war drinnen verschwunden.

Er wollte nicht horchen - auch nicht versehentlich - und begab sich deshalb zur etwas abgelegenen Couch um sich mit dem Fernseher die Zeit zu vertreiben. "Hey Knirps, lass den Sender!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm. "Aber das ist doch Kitsch...", wollte sich der Agent gerade einbringen als sich die Gestalt aus der Glaskugel wieder einmischte. "Nein. Das ist Staffel 3, Folge 7 von {Die Klecks-Bärchis}, du kleiner Hipster!" "Was zum?! Ok, ok, von mir aus, Octavio." Charlie war sowieso nicht nach dem Fernsehen selbst zumute sondern nur nach etwas Ablenkung.

"Du solltest echt noch an deinen Umgangsformen feilen, Octavio", tadelte Charlie und versank im Sofa. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie müde ihn die vorherige Aktion gemacht hat. Ein weites Gähnen war nicht zu unterdrücken und seine Augenlider wurden ganz schwer. 'Ein kleines Nickerchen konnte nicht schaden', dachte er, schlug die Augen aber sofort wieder aus einem Sekundenschlaf auf. Das fühlte sich wie ein Schluckauf an, jedoch ohne sich danach ausgeruht zu fühlen.

Agent 4 war deutlich zu müde für den Dienst und beschloss deshalb, sich bei der Kajüte abzumelden als Marie ihm gerade entgegen kam. Ihr Gesicht hatte verachtende Züge und auch ihr Blick schien wie eine Waffe auf ihn abzuzielen. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Charlie! Du warst schon wieder zu spät!" Der Fall mit dem Oktoling hat uns gezeigt, dass wir dich hier wirklich nicht mehr länger brauchen können." Das kam wie auf einen Schlag und war zu surreal als dass es unser Agent auffassen konnte. Hat der Oktoling von der Klecks-Bombe erzählt? Dann kam Callie aus der Hütte und fügte hinzu: "Du es mal wieder komplett vermasselt! Schon wieder!"  
"Wie geht es ihr? Lebt sie noch? Bitte sagt, dass sie noch lebt!", brachte Charlie gerade noch heraus aber in einem sehr verunsicherten Ton. Die Idols schüttelten mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und Verzweiflung machte sich in unserem Agenten breit. "Hey Junge, Octavio hier. Falls du mich hörst: Du träumst gerade ziemlich übel und es wäre nett wenn du nun aufwachst."

Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und der Körper in einer gekrümmten Haltung, als er aus seinem Alptraum erwachte. Wie aus einem Schock schnappte er nach Luft und erhob sich in eine sitzende Position. Octavio räusperte sich: "Das hat sich nicht gut angehört - Du solltest vielleicht mit den anderen Agenten über deine Träume reden." Charlie kratzte sich am Kopf und bedankte sich bei Octavio. "Grr, ich wollte bloss in Ruhe Fernsehen, das ist alles." Charlie blickte zum Gerät rüber und sah den Bieber Namens Justin mit seinem platten Schwanz wahllos auf Holztrommeln schlagen. Charlie streckte seine Arme und entschied sich, Octavio dieses Mal nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.


	4. Ganz besonders für neue Missionen

"Gibt es keinen andere Weg? Perla hat doch eine Villa am Fusse des Nantai-Berges", brachte Callie ein. "Dafür haben wir leider keine Zeit. Mit Marina's Aufzeichnungen sind es 2 Tagesmärsche bis zur Quelle", antwortete Marie vor der Kajüte. Alle 4 Beteiligten inklusive dem fremden Mädchen waren für eine Besprechung versammelt. Sie trug eine Kleidung, die den oktarianischen Soldaten glich, jedoch ohne schimmernde Panzerung oder gar einer Brille. Ihre Tentakel waren schwarz und sahen irgendwie verwaschen aus. Charlies Augen blieben bei dessen Bewegungen hängen. Sie bewegten sich in sanften Wellen - Ähnlich, wie bei Marina - und unterstrichen Ihre Emotionen: "Ihr habt schon so viel für mich getan - Ich kann diesen Weg auch alleine gehen." "Nicht in deinem aktuellen Zustand. Du könntest wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren und der Nantai-Berg ist im Winter unberechenbar", erwiderte Marie: "Agent 4 wird dich begleiten, sofern er einsatzbereit ist." "Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen", sagte Charlie mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie er gerade aufbrachte." Seine Träume sowie die Sorgen um seine Zuverlässigkeit beschäftigen ihn noch immer aber dafür war nun keine Zeit.

Ihr Ziel war die Nantai-Quelle, hoch oben zwischen den zwei Gipfeln des gleichnamigen Berges. Die transparente Tinte dieses Ortes konnte den Körper auf eine nahezu mystische Art reinigen. Es war nicht sicher, ob dem Mädchen mit dieser Tinte geholfen werden kann aber angesichts der Situation war dies möglicherweise ihre einzige Chance - Die Zeit lief gegen sie."Die Nantai-Quelle eben", fuhr Marie fort: "Nr 4, wir haben alle Fakten an dein Ink-Phone übermittelt. Wir begleiten euch noch zum Kessel-Portal, von dort müsst ihr dann alleine weiter." "Wir bleiben aber in Funkkontakt", fügte Callie hinzu: "Wir würden euch gerne begleiten aber wir sind hier mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt." "Das musst du uns jetzt einfach glauben, Nr 4."

Mit zusätzlicher Ausrüstung und Proviant begaben sich die Vier zum genannten Kesselportal. Charlie trug seinen gelben Parapluviator und den ehemaligen Tintentank von Agent 8, den der Oktoling von der Tiefseebahn mitgebracht und etwas modifiziert hatte. Statt des gegnerischen Tintentanks, mit dem ihn der blaue Schaffner Cornichon bei gescheiterten Missionen splatten konnte, war an der Stelle nun Stauraum. Das Mädchen hingegen trug einen eher altmodischen Rucksack und ihre Waffe, die Charlie immer noch nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie hatte die Form eines Pluviators aber keinen Stoff oder irgend eine Mechanik, die zu einem Schirm passen konnte.

"Also dann, viel Erfolg ihr beiden", wünschte Callie und die jungen Gefährten verschwanden im Kesselportal, welches das kurze pfeifende Geräusch eines Wasserkochers von sich gab.

Am anderen Ende angekommen, orientierte sich unser Agent sogleich mithilfe des Ink-Phones. "Sag mal, wie ist eigentlich dein Name?", fragte Charlie und wurde wieder in Erinnerung ihres eigentlichen Zustandes gebracht. Sie hielt sich den Kopf vor Schmerzen und schien zu wimmern. "Hey, kann ich dir helfen?", brachte er sich mit einer wohlwollender Stimme ein. "Ist schon ok, geht gleich wieder - Das habe ich immer, wenn ich in Tinte war", sagte sie etwas verlegen. "Wirklich? Dann läufst du bestimmt lieber statt zu schwimmen?" Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Schulter gegenüber. "Sozusagen, ja - Du kannst ja schon mal auskundschaften und ich komm dann einfach nach", schlug sie vor aber Charlie wollte sie nicht alleine lassen: "Hey, wir sind ein Team, lass mich dich einfach zu Fuss begleiten. Dann vergeht vielleicht auch die Zeit etwas schneller." 'Wie soll denn das gehen?', dachte sie sich aber folgte ihm schweigend.

Die beiden marschierten durch eine Welt aus schwebenden, begehbaren Elementen. Glücklicherweise schienen sie alle auf eine Weise miteinander verbunden zu sein. Umgeben waren sie von einem blauen Himmel aber dieser war nicht echt sondern bloss von weit entfernten Displays simuliert, die eine umschliessende Wand um diese Welt bildeten. Unser Agent kannte diese Gegebenheiten und hielt daher nach Fallen Ausschau. Die Gegend war aber sehr übersichtlich und sie kamen auch ohne zu schwimmen schnell voran. Das Mädchen schien sich an diese Art der Fortbewegung gewöhnt zu sein - Sehr wahrscheinlich deutlich besser als er selbst - Wie hiess sie denn nun eigentlich? Charlie war voller Neugier und soeben kam Faszination hinzu, als er das erste Mal ein Lächeln in ihrem strahlenden Gesicht fand und ihre Stimme in einem quieklebendigen Ton hören durfte:

"Hi Charlie, sag bloss wir müssen über diese Riesen-Matratzen!"  
"Hüpfst du gerne?"


	5. Auch dies gehört dazu

Vor ihnen lag ein weites Feld aus gelben Luftkissen. Charlie stieg vorsichtig auf das erste Exemplar und suchte das Gleichgewicht darauf. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn das hüfthohe Kissen gab ständig seinem Gewicht nach und liess seinen linken Fuss etwas einsinken, als er der Oktoling-Dame eine Hand reichen wollte. Sie strahlte noch immer über beide Wangen und schaute mit einem Schmunzeln auf seine Hand.

Statt die Hand zu ergreifen, vollbrachte sie einen leichten aber weiten Hechtsprung direkt auf den Agenten zu und hielt ihn in einer Umarmung fest. Das Aufeinandertreffen brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und liess die beiden vollkommen überrumpeln. Der Sturz wurde vollständig von der Matratze unter ihnen aufgefangen und beförderte sie wie ein Trampolin in die Lüfte. "IIIeekkk", sie fielen lange und wurden wieder hochbefördert: "Huuuiiii - Das hab ich so vermisst!", rief das Mädchen noch immer in der Luft, hatte sich aber etwas gelöst und hielt den trudelnden Agenten nun an einer Hand fest. Sie berührten erneut den Untergrund, wurden aber kaum noch einen halben Meter in die Luft gehoben - kamen nach einem weiteren Hüpfer sogar komplett zum Stehen: "Hey! Was ist denn los, Charlie?" Mit Blick auf den gelben Boden war der junge Inkling zuerst nur still, stotterte aber kurze Zeit später: "I-Ich bin nicht in Stimmung... Tut mir Leid."

"Hmm, ich glaub sonderlich einfach habe ich es dir bisher auch nicht gerade gemacht.  
Jetzt, wo wir so nah bei mir Zuhause sind, will ich auch mit dieser Heimlichtuerei aufhören."

"Mein Name ist Mimi! Wenn du reden möchtest, dort vorne gibt es einen Pausenraum für Okto-Personal, dort können wir uns auch ausruhen.""Danke, Mimi. Ehrlich gesagt, gibt's wirklich ein paar Dinge zu besprechen."  
"Also dann, Charlie. Wenn's mir mal nicht gut geht, weisst du was ich dann mache?"  
"Nein?"  
"Na ich geh hüpfen. Komm und mach's mir nach - Lass es, einfach geschehen!"

_____

 

Marie hörte wie üblich den Funk ab und war über die trübe Stimmung ihres Agenten überrascht.

"Das hätte ich sehen müssen!", sagte sich Marie mit Selbstvorwürfen und blätterte in ihrem Faktopedia - ein Sammelsurium und Tagebuch über sämtliche Ereignisse von Agent 4. Sie suchte energisch in den Seiten als eine Stimme ihren Namen nannte: "Bitte komm mal kurz, Marie. Kannst du mir helfen?" Innehaltend wendete sich Marie zu ihrer Cousine und schaute sie fragend an. "Nein, es kann nicht warten - Bitte setz dich hierher. Ich muss dir von einer Person erzählen", antwortete Callie und das grüne Idol liess sich neben ihr auf der Bettkante nieder. "Weisst du Marie, die genannte Person arbeitet sehr hart und sollte dringend eine Pause machen." Das pinke Idol wendete mal wieder ihre kryptischen Sätze an, bei denen Marie meist viel zu weit darüber hinaus nachdachte: 'Also, um wen könnte es gehen? Hatte sie vielleicht ein Date? Nein, ausgeschlossen - Das hätte sie mir bereits erzählt oder vielleicht ihr Agent?...' Marie wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, als Callie ihr den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt und kicherte.

Von Marie's dezentem Mund aus bewegte sich die Hand nun auf das magenta Accessoire auf ihrem Kopf zu, um es zu lösen und vor Marie's Augen zu halten. "Die genannte Person arbeitet so hart, ich denke das hier hat sie seit über einem Monat nicht mehr abgelegt", setzte Callie fort und legte es auf den Beistelltisch vor ihnen. "Callie, ich..." "Und man sagt doch, dass man den Zustand einer Person an den Saugnäpfen ablesen kann. Schau dir mal die matte Farbe dieser grün-grauen Tentakel an. Marie, ich mach mir Sorgen um die Person." Callie bemerkte gerade selbst in ihrer flennenden Stimme, wie ernst es ihr war und umarmte ihre Cousine: "Marie, ich mach mir echt Sorgen um dich!!" War da eine Träne? Sie hatte auf jeden Fall nicht Unrecht. Ihre pink-schwarzen Tentakel im Gegensatz, glänzten beinahe spiegelnd glatt und das grüne Idol senkte automatisch den Kopf, als Callie ihren Plan fortsetzte.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen hinter Maries' Rücken positioniert und löste den Haarknoten, sodass die Tentakel nun lose nach unten hingen. dann begann sie ganz sachte etwas Tenta-Creme in die Frisur über der Stirn mit ihren Händen einzuarbeiten. Diese Creme war das Shampoo der Inklinge und nebenbei ein sehr begehrtes Pflegemittel - weitaus geschmeidiger als Nivea. Zudem schimmerte es transparent und fühlte sich auf Tentakelhaut etwa so an, als würde man mit warmen Händen über den Rücken fahren. Eine äusserst intime Prozedur.

Wie bei einer Massage aber deutlich sanfter, arbeitete sich Callie mit der Tenta-Creme ausgiebig und sorgfältig zu den 4 Enden an Marie's Nacken vor und bearbeitete sie einzeln zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger - als würde sie verfilztes Haar lösen. Marie gab das Geräusch eines Schluckaufs von sich und Callie wusste sogleich, dass ihre Cousine sich ihr nun ganz zahm und schutzlos hingegeben hat. 'Sie ist so süss wenn sie das macht', dachte Callie und flüsterte in Erleichterung ein

"Danke"

in das spitzförmige Ohr vor ihr. Das grüne Idol legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und entblösste ihren Nacken - Ein klares Zeichen der Körpersprache, dass Callie genau das Richtige tat. "Hi Marie, wir sollten im Badezimmer weitermachen - Wegen den Flecken, die diese Creme macht. Wärst du so lieb?"

Mit einem leisen *Flop* war Marie als grüner Tintenfisch in Callie's Armen. Diese nahm sie sogleich mit ins Badezimmer und setzte sie auf einen Hocker, auf dem sich das grüne Idol wieder zurückverwandelte. Um besser Hand anlegen zu können, hatte sich Callie bereits ihre pinke Jacke sowie die Strickmütze mit dem Stern daran abgelegt. Wieder hinter ihrer grünen Cousine half sie ihr aus dem Kimono und hängte diesen zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Hose an der Wand auf. Die Haut war eindeutig eine längere Zeit mit dem Kimono bedeckt, bleich wie sie war. Sie trug noch ihre schwarzen Shorts sowie einen Sport-BH - zum Glück war es nicht kalt.

Callie nahm dieses Mal eine grosszügige Menge an Creme und verteilte es über die beiden langen Tentakel ihrer Cousine. Dann begann sie wie bei einer Massage die Essenz einzuarbeiten. Ein ganz dezenter und unaufdringlicher Duft von Zitrusfrüchten breitete sich im Raum aus. Zwischendurch entfernte Callie Schmutzablagerungen von der grau-grünen Haut - besonders an den Saugnäpfen hatte sich einiges angesammelt. Das war ähnlich wie Ohrenputzen, die Reinigung konnte man teilweise sogar mit angefeuchteten Watte-Stäbchen durchführen. 

Eine gute Stunde erlag Marie diesem befreiend schönen Gefühl und genoss die Zuwendung.  
Ihr Körper bewegte sich mit jedem Atemzug in purer Entspannung, erlöst von allen Sorgen und in der vollständigen Obhut ihrer Cousine. Diese war sehr sorgfältig und wurde auch etwas von der einlullenden Atmosphäre angesteckt. Zwischendurch seufzte auch sie zufrieden und so fuhren die beiden mit diesem besonderen Ritual weiter, bis Callie am Ende der Tentakel angelangt war und sich langsam erhob.

"Na dann ab unter die Tintendusche mit dir. Ich hol uns in der Zwischenzeit was von Shrimpson's Bude.", sagte sie nach dieser Pflegeprozedur. "Mhm - Mach ich", antwortete Marie darauf. Ihr Wangen waren mit etwas grünem Teint errötet - Die Massage würde ihr bestimmt noch über längere Zeit eine wohlige Wärme bereiten. Noch immer in einer Art Trance von diesen herrlichen Zuwendungen, löste sie sogleich ihren Sport-BH und zog ihre Shorts aus um sie zu den anderen Kleidern zu legen. Callie war noch immer an der Tür, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. Sie stand jedoch nur an Ort und Stelle, hatte ihre Augen vollkommen auf Marie's unbedeckten Körper gerichtet. "Callie, Liebes, wenn du möchtest, kann ich mich später um deinen Rücken kümmern, ok?" Sie nickte mit heissen Wangen und grinste dabei. Dann reichte Marie ihr die pinke Jacke und zog ihr die Strickmütze über den Kopf und gleich noch etwas weiter über die Augen.


End file.
